StormlessToothfly Fanfic
by TheBlueNadder
Summary: This story is about two dragons, Toothless and Stormfly. This story is placed a few months after the battle with Red Death, and the two have been getting pretty close. They'll both go through ups and downs, and work together to keep their friendship standing, their bond strong, and their love eternal.
1. The Daily Routine

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I haven't really seen a lot of Toothless/Stormfly stories so I thought I'd write one. I hope you enjoy the story. c:**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in Berk. Nothing much was happening at the moment, but this isn't where we want to be right now. We're going to fly down to the cove where Toothless was sitting near the edge of the lake, staring at the clear water. It seemed like he was waiting for something..or maybe, <em>someone<em>.

A moment had passed, and distant flapping was barely heard by the Nightfury's ears. He continued to sit there, not even bothering to turn around. This was someone he knew all too well. Two feet gently landed next to him. With wings folding the side, his friend sat down next to him, in the soft grass.

Toothless smiled to himself, before turning his head to see a Deadly Nadder beside him.

'So, you made it , huh?' He asked.

'And it wasn't easy, either. Astrid's been training me quite often lately.' The Nadder huffed exaustedly.

'Been doing a lot, huh Stormfly?' Toothless chuckled teasingly.

'Hey, don't start with me.' She smiled, as they both started to laugh.

As you can see, these two were rather close. As they sat there talking about their day, the sky was turning light orange shade, and it was starting to get late.

'So, how's your leg...?' Toothless asked, a bit concerned.

It was a few months after the battle with the Red Death, and Stormfly had cut her leg against one of it's teeth, when she was trying to escape from it.

'Oh..., well it's still a little sore, but it's healing nicely. Though, I do tend to have a limp now a days..' Stormfly admitted nervously.

There was a long silence. 'I should get going.' Stormfly said, before standing up.

'Oh, do you want to meet here, tomorrow?' Toothless rather asked quickly. He immediately lowered his ears in slight embarrassment. 'Sorry...'

'No, no. It's okay.' She replied. 'Yeah, sure. Um, same time?'

Toothless nodded excitedly.

Stormfly lightly smiled at him, and was about to take off , before Toothless stopped her. 'Wait, Stormfly?'

She turned her head, back towards him. 'Yes?'

Toothless started to get nervous and his tail was shifting nervously on the ground.

'Um, I...I, uh...' He was trying to form words to tell her something, but instead all that came out were stammers. Stormfly looked at him with a mix of suspicion and confusion. 'Toothless?' She asked, slightly concerned.

'Uh, I'll see you...' He sighed heavily, looking at the the ground, feeling disappointed.

'I'll see you, too.' Stormfly responded hesitantly, before taking off.

Toothless, watched as she flew out of sight. _'Someday' _he thought, as he laid down, eyes still fixed upon the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this. I probably might have over done some things, or not done enough. So any notes or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. c:**


	2. What Happened?

**_A/N: Here is chapter 2. I dont know if i may have jumped in too far, but I really wanted to do this scene. I'm sorry, Q3Q Hope you enjoy it though._**

* * *

><p>Toothless was so excited to meet up with Stormfly again that he decided to get to the cove a little earlier, and to wait for her there. A few minutes had passed and he was starting to wonder where Stormfly was. <em>'Maybe she just got caught up in something. I'm sure she'll be here soon.' <em>He thought. Minutes turned into hours, and Toothless was really worried now. He started to assume the worst._ 'Did she forget? Maybe something happened to her? Did she forget about me..?'_ He stared at the ground for a while at that last thought.

Did she really forget about him? He shook his head and tried to dismiss the thought from his mind, and started to walk back to the village. Then he picked up a scent coming from the forest. Turning his head in that direction he picks up a more familiar scent.._Stormfly!_

Toothless frantically started running, trees dashing past as he sped through the brush. He lost the scent a couple of times, but he was determined to find her. As the scent got stronger, his breathing got heavier. Toothless was tired, wanting to pause for a moment to rest, but his mind was set on finding Stormfly.

In his state of panic, Toothless picked up grim scent, making him stop in his tracks. _Blood._

He scanned the area, when he spotted a figure collapsed on the ground. _'Oh, please don't..' _He slowly walked toward it, and froze. Stormfly was sprawled out, in a small patch of blood-stained grass. She wasn't showing any signs of movement.

'Stormfly..no..' Toothless, stood there petrified. 'No, please..' He laid down beside her and nudged her head. When she didn't move he carefully moved her wing and pressed his head against her chest, carefully listening in the dark silence. The nightfury held his breath, not daring to make a sound.

After what seemed like forever he heard a faint heartbeat. Toothless sighed in relief. _'She's alive.. She's _alive_..'_ He lifted his head and noticed a large gash on the side of her leg and he licked the wound to slowly stopping the bleeding. A loud hiss was heard from behind him, and Toothless suddenly turned around to see Stormfly's face cringing in pain, from the sudden sting. Her expression softened, as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Stormfly..!' Toothless gently nuzzles Stormfly's cheek, and she just smiles glad to see him here. 'What..what happened to you..?' He asked, worried.

'I-I was on my way to the cove..,but I must've taken a-a wrong turn..' Stormfly winced and exhaled sharply.

'Easy..' Toothless whispered.

'I..I was attacked by a wild dragon, but I think it ran off somewhere..' She then closed her eyes, heavily breathing. 'I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you worry..'

'Shh..shh..It's alright..' Toothless purred.

He curled his body around Stormfly, wrapping his wings, and his tail around her protectively. The Nightfury gently nuzzled his head on the Nadder's, comforting her until she felt safe. She slowly drifted off to sleep, breathing softly.

_'She's had a long day..'_ He sighed.

As Stormfly slept, Toothless stayed up, keeping an eye out for anything else. Toothless didn't want to lose Stormfly. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and would do whatever he could to keep her safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was an eventful chapter, and I still think I may have jumped in too quickly. But like before any comments, notes, and suggestions are appreciated. c:**_


	3. AN: Suggestions and Opinions

**A/N: I might add some newer chapters for some filler or something, before Stormfly's attack. So tell me you opinion s about that.**  
><strong>Should I keep it the way it is or should I develop the story a bit more and make the 'What happened?' chapter a later one.<strong>

**I'm open to suggestions so tell me what you think**

**I would like to thank ****grievousrommel**** for the helpful advice. Thanks.**

**And I would like thank the rest of your for your reviews and comments. Everything helps. c:**


End file.
